


Bedtime Stories

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reverse Frost, SnowWells Science Babies, Supervillain Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Caitlin and Harrison being parents but with a twist! It's ReverseFrost and whether the kids know that their parents are supervillains is up to you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caitlin and Harrison being parents but with a twist! It's ReverseFrost and whether the kids know that their parents are supervillains is up to you.

“Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom there was a princess named Cait who was loved by her family and friends and subjects all around; she was brave and smart and kind and loving, never scared of standing up to any monsters that tried to take the kingdom away from her… but one day when she was all alone in the castle, Princess Cait was walking in the dungeons when she found a locked room that had been forbidden to everyone to enter inside… the stories she heard spoke of a powerful magic that would save them all if it was taken by the right people and Princess Cait wondered if she was that right person and so she went inside the room…” Harrison Wells was lying down on his daughter’s bed as she huddled close to him, listening intently with her bright blue eyes growing wider as the story went on.

“When she walked inside the room, Princess Cait found the magic potion which would save the kingdom from anyone who tried to take it away; she drank all of it and soon learned that the magic turned her into a powerful Ice Queen!” Caitlin Snow picked up the story and continued to tell it, her son slowly falling asleep in her arms, “The only thing left for her to do was use this magic to help save her kingdom and it was after she met a powerful Sorcerer named Harry did they both work together to protect all of their loved ones… the two of them soon fell in love and got married, knowing that as long as they were together they would be able to fight off all the monsters and dragons and evil magicians…” She started to finish the story there when she saw that both kids were almost in a deep slumber.

“And they had two beautiful children, Bart and Carol whom they loved very much, despite the fact that their parents were soon wanted fugitives who were driven out of the kingdom of Central City, chased by another magician called The Flash… and when Princess Cait took her family to a safe haven far away from the castle, the four of them built a new home together and they all lived happily ever after. The End.” Bending down to kiss both his son and daughter, Harrison smiled at the sight of this new family he had found, with Caitlin by his side, nothing was impossible; he may have been the Reverse Flash and she may have been nicknamed Killer Frost, but to their children, they were simply ‘momma’ and ‘dadda’ and he wouldn’t have changed anything for the world he had with them.


End file.
